


Near Death Experience

by MissLouisa



Series: Oneshots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Stiles is a hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouisa/pseuds/MissLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dad doesn't know about the collection of knives Stiles keeps under his bed, nor the fact that the volunteering hours he does in order to beef up his college apps have absolutely nothing to do with helping the sick.</p>
<p>Stiles killed his first omega a week before his 17th birthday. </p>
<p>Allison knows all of these things about Stiles, because it's important to know who your soldiers are. That's what her dad says, when he talks about the importance of leadership.</p>
<p>Allison knows that Stiles' best friend is a werewolf, who doesn't know that Stiles is a hunter. It's complicated, Stiles tells her.</p>
<p>Allison nods, but doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Death Experience

Stiles has been working for the Argents in a purely freelance capacity since he was 16 years old. He was spotted, if that's the term for it, when he fought off a group of three muggers, and hospitalized two of them. 

His dad doesn't know about the collection of knives Stiles keeps under his bed, nor the fact that the volunteering hours he does in order to beef up his college apps have absolutely nothing to do with helping the sick.

Stiles killed his first omega a week before his 17th birthday. 

Allison knows all of these things about Stiles, because it's important to know who your soldiers are. That's what her dad says, when he talks about the importance of leadership.

Allison knows that Stiles' best friend is a werewolf, who doesn't know that Stiles is a hunter. It's complicated, Stiles tells her.

Allison nods, but doesn't understand. She's never had that kind of loyalty to a friend with the amount she moves around. She has no idea why they've stayed in Beacon Hills so long, what it is about this place that draws her family here, but when Stiles shows up at her back door, panting and bleeding, she lets him in.

He's important, she's pretty sure, though she has no idea why. His eyes are brown, a lighter shade than hers, and if he ever turned into a wolf, Allison's not sure she could put him down. 

"What happened?" She asks him, ignoring the mud he's tracking on their wooden floors as she takes him to the kitchen, where the first aid kit lives.

"Alpha," Stiles gasps. "New one."

Allison frowns. There's only supposed to be one alpha in Beacon Hills, and that's Derek Hale. That's been the situation the whole time they've lived here, after he inherited the power from his sister. They keep an eye on him, but he's never caused a problem.

"Angry, or just out of control?" She asks.

Stiles frowns. "Seemed - I don't know, desperate?"

Allison nods. 

Stiles' brown eyes seem much closer to hers as she glances up from his bleeding leg, and his face is flushed from exertion. 

"You probably want to go to Scott's mom for that leg," she says quietly, without taking a step away. 

"Yeah," Stiles agrees breathily.

"What are you going to do about the alpha?" He asks, after a pause, and Allison considers. She grabs the stool next to Stiles and sits on it. 

"I'll talk to dad, see if he's heard anything about a migrant alpha. Then we go to Hale."

Stiles nods. 

"Are you going to talk to Scott?" Allison asks. 

Stiles nods. He grins at Allison. "You know he's got a crush on you, right?"

Allison rolls her eyes. "He'll move on. How're things with Lydia?"

Stiles snorts. "I've given up. She'll never love me," he tells her, waving his arms dramatically. "It's over."

Allison bites her lip to hide her smile, secretly pleased. 

"You've got your eye on someone new, then?" she asks.

"Could say that," Stiles says vaguely. 

"Hunting is your life," Allison can't help but point out, and Stiles nods. 

"I know," he says. "I'm more than aware of that."

He pauses, as if debating whether or not to say something, and Allison gives him time to decide. She's used to Stiles opening his mouth as and when he chooses to, and never at the time anyone else wants him to speak.

"What about college, though? Do I graduate from high school and just become a mercenary?"

Allison shrugs. "You've applied, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Stiles says. "So have you."

"We go to college," Allison says. "We make diplomatic connections with other hunters, and other packs. We study what we want, and if we want to be hunters at the end of it, it's a guaranteed job."

"You're an Argent, you can't quit," Stiles says.

"I can," Allison says. "I'd probably have to marry a hunter, to keep the Argent name in the industry, but I don't have to keep going."

"An arranged marriage?" Stiles asks, with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Not always, but maybe," Allison says. "That's how my parents met."

Stiles makes a contemplative sound in the back of his throat.

Allison hopes he'll stay in the business. He's a good hunter, she knows, but he's her friend, more importantly, and she doesn't want to lose that. 

-

Stiles slides in next to Allison at her lab bench in chemistry. He can tell she's surprised to see him, but he likes that expression on her face, so he waits a beat before explaining himself.

"Lydia didn't show to calculus," Stiles says.

"Lydia would never skip calculus," Allison frowns.

Stiles finds himself nodding. "Yep," he says, "so she's not in school, so something is wrong. You're her best friend, and you don't know anything."

"So you think something is wrong that she can't tell me?"

"Exactly," Stiles says. "And our friendly law enforcement had several reports of disturbances on the street she lives on. A description of a large, dog like creature."

"Shit," Allison says, rising from her seat. Stiles puts a hand on her wrist.

"This is the last period of the day," he tells her. "And I've already told your dad. We can join the search after."

Stiles watches Allison bite the flesh of her lip before agreeing. 

"We're trying not to be suspicious," Stiles says, "and my dad will get pissed off if he finds me interfering again."

"He caught you looking for a dead body, once," Allison reminds him. Stiles shrugs. 

"It all turned out fine in the end," Stiles grins.

"Your best friend is a werewolf," Allison hisses, as the bell rings for the class to start.

Stiles just grins widely at her.

-

Lydia, as it turns out, is completely fine. Allison's eternally grateful that she saw some fucked up, red eyed creature, and decided to stay in. She has better sense than everyone else Allison knows. 

She stayed home from school because she didn't get any sleep, though, and when Allison decides it's time to explain werewolves and hunting, because Lydia's her best friend, she takes it surprisingly well.

"That explains why you spend so much time with Stiles," Lydia says. She looks too knowing for her own good, and Allison is fighting a blush, so she drops her eyes and pretends she has no idea what Lydia's talking about. 

"I patch him up when he gets injured," Allison says. 

"I thought you were supposed to be a leader," Lydia smirks.

"Shut up," Allison says, and resigns herself to the fact that at least one person in her life knows about her dumb crush on Stiles Stilinski.

-

"You'd be cute together," Lydia tells her when she catches Allison watching Stiles playing lacrosse. He doesn't even have possession, so there's really no excuse for the way her eyes track his every move.

Allison rolls her eyes.

-

Stiles has gone and hurt himself again. Allison can tell from the way he's holding himself outside the frosted glass of their back door.

"You've got to stop doing this," Allison says, when she opens the door to see him clutching at his side in a way she recognizes from when her dad broke his ribs.

Stiles ignores her in favor of seriously invading her personal space and kissing her. He's breathing hard when they separate, and Allison's eyes are wide.

"What was that for?" Allison asks.

"I just had a near death experience," Stiles says with a grin, and Allison steps aside to let him in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [ladywolvs](Http://ladywolvs.tumblr.com) and currently taking prompts


End file.
